Unfinished
by mysterymuse
Summary: Post-Knockdown AU. No Josh. What if Castle showed up at Beckett's door that night?


**A/N:** Came across this old one-shot on my computer. It's super sappy. Enjoy!

* * *

A knock at her door. She knew it was him.

They had kissed. Ruse or no, they had kissed.

As if in a trance, she lifted the latch on the door and opened it to him.

She stared at him, words stuck in her throat, her want vibrating through her.

As if the look in her eyes were a cue, he surged through the doorway, and cupped her face with his big, soft hands, his eyes flicking from her mouth up to her eyes.

A shiver ran through her.

"Kate," he husked.

Her knees felt weak and her gaze melted under his, completely helpless.

They didn't need words.

Slowly, she slid her hand up his neck, gently tugging him towards her, never breaking his engulfing gaze.

His eyes were a stormy ocean of blue and gray, trapping her with their intensity and her breath hitched, hot trickles of warmth blooming in her chest.

He touched his forehead against her, so close. His nose brushed against hers, lips feathering hers but not touching. Her heart raced.

"I don't want to pretend," he whispered against her temple.

A charged silence fell between them, her heart beating faster.

"Then don't," she breathed.

His eyes became as dark as midnight and he spun her around, pinning her against the door.

She gasped, arousal tripping through her veins as his electric touch zipped across her skin, making her crackle with need.

He looked at her, his eyes blazing a path from her chest to her eyes.

And then his lips were on hers, pressing and hot. Fire. She moaned, sinking into him, letting him take control. Letting him destroy her wall.

* * *

They made love on her floor.

And again against the wall.

And then on her bed.

In the dark shadow of the night, moonlight spilling through the blinds, his lips etched patterns into her skin, marking her and then all at once claiming her. Her mouth. Her neck. Everywhere.

Her skin was on fire, her hips arching into his burning touch.

She thought their first time would be fast and rough, but this, this careful exploration took her breath away, stunning her, overwhelming her with feeling.

It was slow, gentle, and consuming. He overpowered her, turning her into liquid with his fingers and mouth.

His strong, muscular legs intertwined with her long, lithe ones as their bodies undulated together in a hypnotic, intoxicating rhythm.

Love.

It poured out of him, filling her, encompassing her, making the ache of loneliness in her heart disappear.

It was precious and new and exhilarating. Her heart soared as she bathed in the reverent touch of his love. The words were caught in her mouth, fragile and trembling on the tip of her tongue. But she didn't need to say them. Not yet. Her heart was his.

The pain and misunderstanding of their past fights melted away, their love shimmering between them, burning away hateful words and bitter tears.

Gasps and moans and sweet nothings were traded as their bodies met again and again in a lover's dance.

It was perfect.

* * *

She stretched luxuriously in her bed, soaked in early morning sunshine and swathed in sea of pillows and sheets.

A satiated smile broke across her face as replayed the night in her head.

She looked over at him. His arm was slung around her waist, and his face was squished adorably in the pillow, unlined and young in sleep.

The face of the man she loved.

She wasn't scared. She wasn't going to run.

Her heart fluttered just looking at him. He made her happy. She was happy.

She smiled again, reveling in his warm embrace and this early morning bliss.

Tracing her finger against his cheek, she was in awe. In awe of the way she felt so safe, so completely unafraid with him next to her.

He twitched at her touch, his eyes fluttering open.

"Hi," she whispered, biting her lip shyly as he looked at her, love pouring out of his gaze, stunning her.

"Hi," he replied, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear, leaving his hand on her neck, thumb stroking her cheek.

She closed her eyes, soaking in his touch.

She felt the soft press of his lips against hers, and she smiled into the kiss.

She opened her eyes as he broke away.

"Mmm, definitely better than all those fantasies I had," he said.

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "You fantasized about me?"

"As if you didn't fantasize about me," he scoffed.

A giggle bubbled up her throat and spilled out her mouth, unbidden.

His jaw went slack as if he'd never seen her before. Like he was seeing a whole new side to her.

"So what if I did?" She responded playfully.

Because she had. Extensively. But they paled in comparison to the real thing.

"You're going to kill me," he groaned, pulling her closer and peppering kisses against her neck and face.

"Stop that!" She protested laughingly. He continued down her chest releasing a playful growl.

"Castle!" She giggled as his mouth traveled to her belly, tickling her.

He glanced up, smiling mischievously, hair adorably tousled and eyes twinkling. She needed him closer. Tugging gently at his ears, she pulled him to her, lips seeking.

Heat licked in her belly, the press of his lips against hers hot and deep. She kissed him back with the same intensity, trying to telegraph what she felt without words.

Coming up for air, Castle broke away, smudging one last chaste kiss on her cheek.

"I'll never get tired of doing that," he said softly, resting his forehead against hers.

His silent, confident certainty set her heart pounding. Everything was happening so quickly. Fear jackrabbited through her for a split second before she looked at him.

He was looking at her as if he'd never let her go. As if he'd chase her if she ran.

She melted, her fear dissipating.

Just one look and she felt safe. He wasn't going anywhere, and that didn't scare her anymore.

"I'm in love with you," she said suddenly, the words finally flying free.

His eyes lit up instantly, an elated grin breaking across his face.

"You love me?"

"Yes, you idiot," she replied, exasperated, while her heart hammered in her chest.

"Good, because I'm in love with you, too," he replied, looking at her with no guard like she was forever.

Her breath caught in her chest. Oh. _Oh. _This is what it felt like; love with the right person. Like—everything falling into place.

Finally.

* * *

**A/N:** Let me know what you think! Also, keep a lookout for some new updates on my other stories and a new multi-fic I'm working on right now. x


End file.
